


"Shut the fuck up you nerd"

by KohtaKiller (Mqrkipooh)



Series: Fucking Nerd [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: As much as he loves Star Wars and pokemon, Everyone here basically love each other but only 3 admit it but eh it's all implied, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Implied Friends To Lovers, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Calum Hood, Michael is a Little Shit, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, cute boyfriends, implied ot4 - Freeform, michael is a cute lil nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqrkipooh/pseuds/KohtaKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael rants about Star Wars and Pokemon and Calum loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shut the fuck up you nerd"

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up in 20 minutes or so and it's shitty but enjoy ^.^

Calum could hear ranting from within the living room of Luke and Michaels apartment, sounding very much like the boy he was best friends with and had come to love. He left the kitchen and went out to investigate the cause of yelling.

"Kylo Ren is such a little bitch! Why do you think he's a good villain? All he does is whine!" Michael yelled in confusion as the other boy held up his hands, the tall blond said that Kylo Ren was a decent villain and that set Michael off on a tangent.

"Mikey it's just a film let it go," Ashton said as he eyed the boys fighting from over his phone. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not a big deal? It's a huge deal! It's like if he said Bulbasaur's evolutions are a great Pokemon's! They're just him but bigger!" Michael continue his rant using big arm gestures and continuous yelling as Luke rolled his eyes at him.

"Michae-" Luke began but the dark haired boy cut him off, "Shut up Luke I'm not done."

At which this point Calum came into the room hearing the older boys ranting and leaned against the door, staring at the boy fondly.

"Mikey," Calum called after Ashton have him an annoyed look, gesturing to the boy talking about Star Wars and somehow Pokemon at the same time.

To which Michael was oblivious to him saying anything or on how he was even in the room , and Luke just rolled his eyes once more.

"All Kylo Ren does is say 'I wanna be a villain too' and act all whiny kinda like people who like Bulbasaur, honestly Kylo Ren is more emo than I am!" He finished slightly out of breath.

"And second of all-" a collective groan from all three boys was heard that cut him off, Calum walked up to Michael and turned him around.

 

"Michael shut the fuck up you nerd."

 

Calum then kissed him on the lips lightly, shocking Michael into silence-thankfully to the two other boys-.

"C'mon," Calum pulled him out of the living room to his room by his hand "It looks like we have a lot to talk about."

 

Calum sat down on the bed and Michael followed suit after Calum nodded his head to follow.

"So why'd you do that?" Michael said getting straight to the point, not liking awkward sentences.

Calum gave him a look. "Because I like you."

"So it wasn't a joke t-to shut me up?" Michael asked worriedly, Calum almost cooed at that.

"No babe, I really do like you."

"But you said you we're-" "Michael I'm gay and I like you and I like dick and I like your dick now shut the fuck up and kiss me you dork."

And so he did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does that mean he will join us now?" Luke asked the hazel eyed drummer he was curled up in, the said drummer pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hopefully, I know your mini crush on him is still a thing."

Like blushed "And hopefully Calum doesn't mind sharing"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael pulled back for air and rested his forehead against Calum and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Babe?"  
"Yeah?"

"May the fourth be with you."

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudo is you liked it if not I'm sorry but I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
